Compelling Desires
by DamonsDarkLove
Summary: What happens when Rebekah takes back her necklace and the Original family decides to have a little fun in Elena and Damon's heads?  A dream inspired series of one shots happens!  Please read, review and send ideas!  Rated M! SERIOUS SMUT ALERT!  Enjoy:


**My First Taste of Poison**

**WARNING: The following fanfic is rated M due to mature adult content and strong explicit sexual content. Please read with caution!**

**Pairing: Damon/Elena/Klaus (mainly D/E)**

**As always: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters…if I did…well we all know, Damon would be naked even more than he already is No copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!**

_ Elena stood frozen in her place as she stared across the darkened warehouse and finally met the eyes of the man that for the past year had done nothing but cause her and everyone she loved nothing but pain and constant despair. She felt as if her legs were glued to the cold concrete that lay beneath her bare feet and that her arms that were now wrapped tightly around her trembling body were actually holding her in her place and forcing her to look into the sadistic blue eyes that were now only a few feet away. Elena swallowed thickly and tried to gather any small amount of courage she could find before she finally opened her mouth and forced out any words that her tormented mind would allow._

_ "Why did you call me here? What do you want with me?" She asked timidly as her voice shook both from the chill of the midnight air that surrounded her and also the chill that radiated from the pair of icy blue eyes that seemed to stare through her from across the room._

_ "Do I always have to have a reason, love?" The man asked sarcastically as he stepped slowly out of the shadows that had previously hidden his flawless features. Elena felt her body begin to shake again as she saw the man with golden hair and perfect porcelain skin begin to approach her. A smile began to twist across the man's face the closer he got to her, and as he moved she could see every muscle under his perfect skin twist and shift as if he were a lion stalking his prey. _

_ "Yes, you do. You always have a reason or a motive on why you are paying me a visit. You want something from me, so just tell me what it is and please let me go." She said slightly louder, but her voice was still shaking with fear as the last words of her sentence seemed to come out as more of a plea rather than a demand. Klaus smiled wider as he finally stopped just a few feet in front of her. He slowly folded his hands together and then drew them to his lips as he tilted his head to the side to look at her. His smile frightened her, but at the same time made her somewhat curious. She could sense he had a reason for bringing her there, but suddenly it didn't seem to be for the reasons she had originally thought in her mind._

_ "Maybe I do want something from you Elena. But, it isn't what you think. I actually brought you here because I want to give you something." He said as he shifted his weight and took a few steps back toward the center of the room. Elena raised her brow and stared at him in both confusion and disbelief._

_ "You want to…give me something?" She repeated back to him in a skeptical tone. Klaus nodded as he turned and walked a few more steps to the middle of the room to a chair that sat alone in the empty darkness of the warehouse. Slowly, he sat down and leaned against the back of the chair and then turned and looked to Elena._

_ "Come here, Elena." He said softly as he raised his hand toward her and motioned toward the place where he now sat. Elena stared at him and couldn't believe he actually thought she was going to go over to him when he spoke to her as if she were a dog. But suddenly, Elena found herself walking across the room toward the man that had called to her, no matter how much her mind screamed at her to turn around and run for the exit. Her body seemed to move without her permission or knowledge, and nearly glided across the cold damp floor to the golden haired monster that sat waiting for her with the twisted smile of a fallen angel hanging on his bloodstained lips. _

_ "Please sit my love." He said softly once Elena had finally reached the chair where he sat. Klaus smiled up at her as he waited for her to move and tapped his lap lightly. Elena's eyes widened in disbelief as she finally realized that he was actually asking her to sit on his lap. Was he insane? Did he actually think that they were on those kinds of terms that she would honestly sit in his lap? But, no matter what thoughts seemed to be raging through Elena's head in that moment, her body once again seemed to disobey her and before she realized what she was doing, she found herself slowly lowering down and finally settling on the hard muscle of Klaus' thighs. _

_ "Elena, may I ask you something?" Klaus asked softly as he relaxed back into his chair and slowly slid one of his hands to the soft skin of her upper thigh that her skirt didn't quite cover. Elena swallowed thickly before she answered._

_ "What?" She asked slowly. Klaus turned his head toward her and studied her worried expression._

_ "Why do you fight everything that you truly desire?" He asked softly as he began to make small circles on the soft skin where his hand now rested. Elena turned from him and looked out into the shadows of the warehouse as she tried to ignore the feeling of her skin beginning to warm under Klaus' icy touch._

_ "What do you mean?" She asked softly. Klaus smiled as he rested his head on his free hand and watched her begin to twist her fingers nervously in her lap._

_ "I mean, why do you deny yourself everything that you want? You have forced yourself into this life that everyone else wants you to have, but you never give in to the things that you truly want to have. All of the things that you truly want you bury and hide deep inside yourself, why do you do that love?" He asked in a truly confused tone. Elena swallowed and shrugged her shoulders slightly._

_ "Just because you want something, doesn't mean that it's right. I choose to do what is right." She whispered as she avoided looking into the liquid blue eyes that continued to study her. Klaus smiled knowingly and nodded._

_ "And by it, you truly mean…" He started as he stared at her. Elena stared down at her lap and closed her eyes._

_ "Damon." She whispered into the darkness. Elena could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She had never opened up to someone so quickly about her wants before, but something about the sound of Klaus' voice made her deepest confessions seem to spill out of her like water from a well._

_ "Ah yes, Damon. The impulsive and arrogant brother of the man that you have been trying to get me to release for the past few months, that Damon." He said sarcastically as his twisted grin returned to his flawless face. Elena looked out into the darkness once again and nodded as guilt moved through her body. Klaus lifted his fingers from her knee and slipped them under her chin and turned her face toward his. His liquid blue eyes met hers and a serious expression flooded over his face._

_ "You should not be ashamed of your hunger Elena; it is what gives you a passion for life and what keeps that beautiful heart beating in your chest. Hunger has never been a crime, love. It is only when you deprive that hunger for too long when it truly becomes dangerous." He whispered. Elena swallowed and nodded._

_ "What do you want with me?" She asked quickly trying to change the subject and also find out exactly why she had been brought there in the first place. Klaus nodded and leaned back against his chair._

_ "As I said love, I want to give you something." He said as he stared up into her large doe eyes. Elena shrugged her shoulders and seemed confused by his statement._

_ "What could you possibly want to give me?" She asked in disbelief. Klaus smiled._

_ "I want to release you Elena. I want to release you from the hunger that is slowly killing you and give you what you truly desire. I wish to free you from the prison that you have created for yourself, see, you are no good to me if you worry that little heart of yours to death." He said softly as he smiled at her. Elena stared at him in confusion once again. Klaus was being far too nice; this was not like him at all. She knew that with his kindness came a price, a price she didn't know if she was willing to pay. She knew that she should run and that she should resist the hypnotizing trance that his eye seemed to have over her, but she found herself suddenly unable to move. She sat motionless in his lap and stared into his eyes as if it was the safest place on earth._

_ "What do you mean…release me?" She asked timidly as she swallowed. Klaus nodded and turned his head to look over her shoulder and raised his arm and motioned toward where they now sat._

_ "Join us, please." He called behind her. Elena stared at him in confusion and then slowly turned her head and looked behind her and nearly fell from Klaus' arms onto the cold floor as she saw a man begin to slowly emerge from the shadows._

_ Damon stepped slowly in through the large darkened entryway of the warehouse and stared around at his surroundings in what seemed like a haze of confusion. His bright cobalt blue eyes looked tired and his smooth alabaster skin looked slightly paler than normal as the moonlight from a nearby window danced over its perfection and illuminated his strong frame. He wore a white button down dress shirt that hung open over his faded black jeans which hung low on his hips as he continued to move closer to them. He scanned the room for a few minutes as he adjusted to the darkness and then finally let his eyes fall on the chair in the center of the room. He quickly stopped in his tracks and looked between Elena and Klaus first in confusion, and then suddenly in complete understanding. _

_ "I see someone got the memo that Elena lost her necklace. You don't waste any time, do you Klaus?" He asked as he stared at the man that held Elena tightly to his body. Klaus smiled and tilted his head to the side._

_ "Well, it was my sister that took it. Families do tend to share things, but I am sure you know all about that, don't you Damon?" He asked sarcastically as his eyes bore into Damon's with great intensity. Damon moved a few steps closer._

_ "Let her go Klaus. Whatever sick fantasies you might have, act them out on someone else." He said sharply as he scanned Elena's expression to make sure she was alright and then slowly returned his gaze to Klaus. Klaus smiled as he moved his hand back to Elena's thigh and began tracing his fingers over her soft skin once again._

_ "Oh, I don't think it's my sick fantasies we have to worry about. You should have seen what kind of dreams I stumbled into when I first got wind of that necklace being gone." He said with a smile as he looked at Elena. Elena quickly dropped her head and looked down at her lap as she felt a blush creep over her cheeks. She didn't even want to imagine what dreams of hers that Klaus had seen, but whatever they had been, it was obvious they had been incriminating._

_ "Well, whatever they were, they aren't any of your business. Now, let her go and let us both get back to more exciting dreams…like our fantasies of killing you." Damon said sternly as he took yet another step forward. Klaus shook his head and let out a breath as he slid his hand slightly higher on Elena's leg. Elena sucked in a breath and tried to focus on something, anything else but the feeling of the hand now creeping up her leg._

_ "Come on Damon, you don't want to know at all? You know they were about you. You see the way she looks at you, the way her eyes always seem to fall just at your lips and yet avoid your eyes. The way that her heart speeds up when she is near you and how if you touch her just for a moment too long you can almost smell how much she needs you. She wants you and she is sitting right in front of you." Klaus said tauntingly as he opened his arms to display what sat in his lap. Elena looked up at Damon, but couldn't find the courage to speak. Damon stared at her for a moment and then turned his gaze back to Klaus._

_ "So, you brought me here so I could fuck Elena in front of you? Haven't you heard of porn? It's a lot less effort than this, you should seriously check into it." He said as he raised his brow. Klaus nodded and pulled Elena back against his chest as he relaxed into his chair. He moved his hand further up her soft thigh and smiled as he heard her groan low in her throat._

_ "Did you hear that Damon? She wants release. She is practically begging to be touched. You don't want me to have to do it, do you? She obviously responds to my touch, it wouldn't be hard. But, we both know that she really wants you. Can you smell how wet she is right now? Tell me you don't want her, tell me you don't want her and I will gladly give her what she wants myself." He said as he licked his lips and slid his other arm around Elena's waist. Damon clenched his fists at his sides as he stared at Klaus while at the same time fighting the beast that had begun to roar to life inside of him._

_ "Just let her go, or I rip out your heart, your choice Klaus." Damon said sternly, but his voice shook slightly as he stared at the scene before him. _

_ "Damon, he's not here to hurt me. He says he's trying to give me what I want." Elena said as she finally found the courage to speak. She couldn't believe she was actually defending the man whose arms were caging her against him, but his touches were making her dizzy and she felt as if her mind was suddenly not her own. Damon stared at her and let out a breath as his face twisted into a surprised smirk._

_ "And this is what you want, Elena? To be fondled by a psychopath while I watch?" He asked in annoyance as he moved closer. Elena shook her head as she stared at him. Klaus's hand continued to move higher on her thigh, but he remained silent as he watched the two of them._

_ "No Damon, you know what I want." She whispered as her eyes locked with his. Damon's body froze where he stood and he stared at her. He shook his head and let out an exhausted sigh._

_ "No Elena, actually I don't." He said in a slightly softer tone. Klaus leaned closer to Elena's ear as his fingers finally reached the soft material of her silk panties._

_ "Tell him love." He whispered. Elena closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath as she struggled with the feelings that were raging inside her heart as well as the feelings that were roaring through her body under Klaus' hands and Damon's needing stare._

_ "I want you, Damon." She whispered as she stared into his eyes and swallowed harshly. Damon stared at her and then quickly turned his eyes back to Klaus._

_ "Get your hands off of her. Give her to me now, this game is over." He said sternly as he took another step forward now filled with the confidence of Elena's confession. Klaus grinned and then shook his head._

_ "No, it's not quite that easy mate. Elena stays right here. You, however, may come here and I will let you taste what you have been dying to taste since the moment you laid eyes on her." He said in a low tone as his eyes challenged Damon's. Damon stared at him and his face twisted into disgust as he shook his head quickly._

_ "Fuck no! I am not…doing that while you hold her. What is this vampire porno? I don't think so. Let her go, or you die, it's as simple as that." He said sternly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest defiantly. Klaus laughed._

_ "And how exactly are you going to kill me?" He asked smoothly. Damon stared at him, but had no answer. Klaus nodded and then looked back to Elena. He slid his fingers over the now damp material of her panties and groaned slightly._

_ "Mmm…do you like the way my touch feels love?" He asked softly against the delicate skin of her ear. Elena swallowed and closed her eyes and tried to push the sensations away, but found them too overwhelming to ignore._

_ "Yes." She whispered softly. Klaus nodded and continued to rub his fingers over her as he spoke._

_ "Do you like the way it feels when Damon touches you sweetheart?" He asked as he continued to torture her with his light caresses. Elena let out a ragged breath as she opened her eyes and met Damon's that seemed in awe of what was going on in front of him._

_ "Yes." She whimpered slightly. Klaus nodded once again and slid his lips over the skin of her ear and smiled._

_ "Do you want Damon to touch you Elena?" He asked in a low voice. Elena nodded as she stared at Damon._

_ "Yes." She whispered once again. Klaus nodded and looked across the room to Damon. He locked his eyes on the raven haired man in front of him and then slid his hand inside the wet material of Elena's panties and quickly ripped them off of her body. Elena gasped as she sat up slightly._

_ "Are you still saying no, Damon?" Klaus asked as he pulled Elena closer to his body once again. Damon let out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair quickly as he stared at Elena. He took in a deep breath and suddenly his body was filled with her scent. He could smell her need, he could taste how much she wanted to be touched and there was no way in hell he was going to watch while Klaus did what Elena clearly wanted him to do instead._

_ "Elena, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked as he stared at the woman he loved lying in the lap of the monster that had been torturing them relentlessly for longer than he cared to remember. Elena licked her lips and nodded._

_ "Yes Damon, please." She begged as she looked up at him. Damon let out a breath and closed his eyes._

_ "If I do this, you get out of her head and it ends here, alright?" He asked sharply as he opened his eyes and stared at Klaus intently. Klaus nodded as he pulled his hands back from Elena's now overheated core and back to the soft skin of her thighs._

_ "You do this and for tonight, it ends here." Klaus said choosing his words carefully as he held Damon's gaze. Damon nodded and then finally took a few more steps forward and stopped just as he reached the chair where Elena and Klaus sat._

_ Elena slowly sat up in the chair and locked eyes with Damon as he stared down at her with a forced icy stare. She lifted her arms from her lap as she reached out and twisted her fingers in the soft material of Damon's open white shirt._

_ "Please Damon." She whispered as she stared up at him with lust pouring out of her chocolate brown eyes. Damon sighed and moved slightly closer to her._

_ "This can't be what you want Elena, he is compelling you. You aren't this kind of person." He whispered in almost a plea as he stared down at her. Elena smiled slightly as she twisted her hands tighter in his shirt._

_ "He might have compelled me here tonight Damon, but he hasn't compelled my hundred other dreams of you touching me." She said softly. Damon stared at her, but remained silent._

_ "Kiss me." She whispered. Damon closed his eyes and tried to pretend that there wasn't a psychopath watching from only a few inches away and slowly leaned down to Elena's lips. He lingered over her mouth for just a second, but he never had a chance to move in before Elena grabbed him and crashed her mouth against his._

_ Elena's kiss was feverish and filled with need. She kissed him hard and slid her tongue over every slick contour of his tongue and mouth. Damon groaned as he felt his opposition to the situation begin to weaken under her touch, and tangled his fingers in her hair praying for the strength to be able to pull away._

_ "Elena…" Damon said breathlessly as he finally pulled back from her kiss. Elena stared at him and ran her fingers up his shirt to his collar and then pulled him tighter against her. She leaned up and let her tongue run just over the skin of his bottom lip._

_ "Please Damon, I need you, please." She begged as she stared up at him with her large doe eyes. Damon stared at her and felt something inside of him break; he looked over her shoulder to the blonde demon that sat smiling behind them. He looked back to Elena and leaned down and softly kissed her lips once again._

_ "Lay back." He whispered softly as he pulled away. Elena swallowed and nodded and then laid back against Klaus chest._

_ "That a boy!" Klaus said in fake enthusiasm as he slid his arms up to Elena's waist. Damon glared at Klaus and then without a word slowly began to sink down to his knees in front of Elena._

_ Elena felt her blood begin to rush painfully fast through her veins as she watched Damon sink down in front of her body and settle just in front of her closed legs. There was something so incredibly satisfying in seeing Damon Salvatore on his knees before her, something that made her feel powerful and yet so completely out of control it was intoxicating._

_ Slowly, Damon slid his hands in between Elena's closed knees and pushed them open gently until she had one knee on each side of his head. He swallowed thickly as he saw the slick delicate skin of her core just inches from his face and felt his mouth immediately begin to water in anticipation. He tilted his head to the side and placed a kiss on the side of her knee and then ran his tongue slowly up the inside of her now trembling thigh._

_ "Mmmm…." He moaned as he licked his tongue over her skin. Elena groaned low in her throat as she closed her eyes and tried to keep herself under control, but the feeling of Damon's mouth on her skin was quickly driving her over the edge faster than she had anticipated._

_ "God, Damon." She moaned as she opened her eyes again and looked down at him as he continued to leave wet trails up and down the smooth expanse of her inner thigh._

_ "I'd hold on to something if I were you." Damon whispered with a smile as he looked up and met her eyes. Elena swallowed as she watched him and then painfully slowly, Damon opened his mouth and licked a long wet line up Elena's swollen clit and then flicked his tongue lightly over her small bundle of nerves._

_ "Damon…" Elena moaned as she dropped her head back against Klaus' shoulder. Klaus smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Elena's waist as Damon continued to work his tongue up and down Elena's clit in painfully slow motions that caused a deep ache to burn inside of her._

_ "Oh God…" Elena moaned as Damon slid his arms around her hips and pulled her closer to his mouth. He began to work his mouth over her slightly faster and groaned with every second that her taste dripped into his wanting mouth._

_ "Does that feel good Elena?" Klaus asked as his hands began to slowly move up the center of her trembling body. Elena moaned and nodded as sensations began thrashing through her body with every flick of Damon's tongue._

_ "Yes." She moaned as she lifted her hips slightly to meet Damon's mouth. Damon moaned as Elena pressed herself against him and he slowly began to suck at her flesh while he let his fingers rub slightly faster over her dripping wet clit._

_ "Ah, fuck…" Elena moaned as she began to grind her hips both against Damon's mouth and Klaus' growing erection at the same time. Klaus slid his hand back down her body and stopped at her lower stomach as he pulled her tight against him and stilled her movements._

_ "Be careful love, I am not as gentle and kind as your Salvatore here." He whispered against her ear. Elena moaned and bit her lip at the danger that seeped from Klaus' every seductive word. She opened her mouth to say something in return to him, but in an instant felt all her words escape her as she felt Damon begin to suck harder on her clit and then push one of his fingers deep inside of her._

_ "Oh God, Damon please don't stop." She begged as she slid one of her hands down and twisted it into his onyx hair and gripped him tighter to her. Damon groaned as she began to pull on his scalp and quickly pushed another finger deep inside of her. Elena moaned as she turned her head and looked at Klaus, who was watching her intently as she writhed on his lap against Damon's mouth._

_ "Touch me." She moaned as she stared up into Klaus' cold eyes. Klaus tilted his head and stared at her in slight surprise._

_ "You are asking me to touch you, Elena? Doesn't that go against your moral compass or something sweetheart?" He asked in an amused tone. Elena licked her lips and bit back a groan as she felt Damon tighten his grip on her hips. She didn't know what she was doing, she didn't understand why she was doing it, but all she knew was in that moment she needed to be touched, she needed to be possessed and she needed to be released from the cage she had once put herself in. She wanted to break out and she wanted to break out now._

_ "Please Klaus touch me." She begged as she once again began to grind her hips in his lap. Klaus smiled and slid his hands up under the thin material of her shirt and up the length of her stomach until he finally cupped her breasts in his hands as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck._

_ "Only because you asked so nicely, love." He said as he began to massage her breasts in his hands and rub his thumbs over her taut pebbled nipples._

_ "Mmmm…" Elena moaned as she continued to rock her hips against the two men. Damon moaned as she moved against him and he began to suck at her trembling core harder as he pumped his fingers deeper inside of her. Elena gasped and rocked her hips harder against him as she felt the need inside of her begin to build faster with his every tortuous movement._

_ "More…please Damon don't stop." She begged as let out a breathy sigh and pushed her upper body harder against Klaus and her trembling core against Damon's mouth._

_ "Mmm…God you taste so fucking good." Damon moaned as he pulled back slightly from Elena's core and slowly began to lick long wet lines along the inside of her thigh once again. Elena groaned as she felt his teeth graze the inside of her leg as his kisses became slightly more intense._

_ "Damon…" She moaned once again. Damon smiled and moved closer to her core and then quickly dipped back down and sucked her clit forcefully into his mouth once again._

_ "Mmmmm…." He moaned as he began to move his tongue quickly over her slick skin. Elena jerked and slid her free hand up her chest and over Klaus' hand and began to dig her nails painfully hard into his cool flesh. Klaus laughed low in his throat._

_ "Ah yes, my love. It's seems my ripper took it too easy on you. See vampires…we have many talents." He said in an amused tone as he slid one of his hands from her breasts and up to turn her head to the side, exposing the soft delicate flesh of her neck to him._

_ "Do you want to see another talent love?" He whispered softly. Elena moaned as she dug her nails deeper into his skin and twisted her fingers harder in Damon's hair._

_ "God yes." Elena moaned as she looked down to Damon as he sucked harder on her clit and ran his teeth gently over her flesh. Klaus smiled._

_ "Then ask him what you've been dying to ask him, my love." He whispered against the soft skin of Elena's neck. Elena swallowed for a moment and then suddenly realized what it was Klaus was telling her to do. She wanted to over think it, but in that moment her need was screaming to loud for her to possibly overthink anything._

_ "Bite me Damon." She whispered as she looked down at the man licking feverishly between her legs. Damon stopped moving for a moment and pulled back and looked at her._

_ "Elena…" He started, but Elena's eyes pleaded with him. Her body shook and she groaned as his body pulled away from hers._

_ "Please Damon, I want you to." She begged. Damon let out a breath and nodded. He turned his head to the side and pulled her hand from his hair for a moment and kissed the inside of her wrist._

_ Slowly, Damon dropped Elena's wrist and sunk slightly lower between her thighs. He turned his head to the side and licked long wet strokes over the innermost part of her thigh as his fingers dug deeper into her hips as he held her close to him. Elena moaned at the contact as she leaned her head back against Klaus._

_ "Relax love." Klaus whispered against the skin of her neck as he opened his mouth and slowly began to kiss the side of her neck. Elena moaned at the sensation of two mouths on her skin and felt her body quickly heat to an almost uncomfortable level._

_ "Mmm…" She moaned as both men's mouths began to work more aggressively over her skin as if each were claiming it for their own._

_ "Hold on." Klaus whispered and in an instant Elena felt the room around her shift and nearly shatter around her._

_ It only took one second, but in that painfully long second Elena felt Damon's teeth slowly pierce into the soft skin of her thigh and deep into her flesh. At the same time she also felt Klaus's teeth penetrate into the delicate flesh of her neck and push through just enough so that she felt her blood begin to quickly flow into his waiting mouth as he began to suck harder at the wound. Elena slowly slipped her free hand up Klaus' chest and wound it around his neck to pull him tighter to her as she also tightened her grip in Damon's tousled damp hair._

_ "Oh my God." Elena whimpered as the room around her continued to spin out of control and bright lights began to explode behind her now closed eyes. Slowly, she felt Damon push his fingers deep inside her core once again and curve so that he was pressing hard on her G-Spot as his mouth began to feed harder at her thigh._

_ "Mmm….fuck….." Elena moaned as she felt her body begin to slowly unravel around her._

_ Quickly, the tidal waves of sensations began to crash down around Elena and her body soon shook and pulsed as if it had never tasted pleasure before. Klaus' grip on Elena tightened with every strained moan that escaped her lips and with every surge of ecstasy that crashed into her body he seemed to only suck harder at her neck. Damon fed hungrily at her thigh, but just as Elena thought that her orgasm was beginning to fade, she felt Damon's teeth slowly retract from her skin. He paused for only a second and then quickly latched onto her slick swollen clit and twisted his tongue over her until Elena felt her body nearly fall to pieces around her._

_ "Damon…oh my…fuck…" Elena screamed as her voice echoed throughout the warehouse and her body exploded around her. Her second orgasm hit her painfully hard and as her core contracted tightly she felt her juices slide down her slick skin and into Damon's waiting mouth._

_ "Mmmm…." Damon groaned as he sucked harder at her clit and took in every drop of her he could. Elena moaned and turned her head slightly as she felt Klaus retract his teeth from her skin. She stared into the blue eyes beside her and saw a lust radiating from him that surprised her. He leaned slightly closer to her and just as she thought he was going to kiss her, he slowly ran his tongue over the soft skin of her trembling bottom lip._

_ "Good morning, Elena." He whispered. Elena stared at him in confusion and then in an instant the room went black._

Elena's body bolted up from her bed and a gasp escaped her lips that she barely recognized as her own. She stared around her empty bedroom as she panted desperately and tried to put the pieces of what had just happened together in her mind. Sweat poured down her face and as she looked down into her tousled bed sheets, she noticed she was nearly completely naked. Elena raised her hands to her head and tried to sort out her thoughts, but before she could get a grasp on her reality, she heard her phone vibrating on her bedside table. She opened her eyes and reached over and quickly grabbed her phone and noticed she had one unread text message.

_Get over here, now! –Damon_

Elena stared down at the text message and swallowed thickly. Images from her dream flashed before her mind once again and she wondered to herself if there was truly any harm in making this dream a part of her reality?

**Please read and review! What did you think? I am no good at one shots, but I wanted to try to do a series to help me with writers block about the vampires having a little fun in Elena's dreams. The premise is that Rebekah took back her necklace from Elena and now that the vampires know she is unprotected they decided to wreck a little havoc in her (and Damon's) dreams. What do you think? Any good? Just a little fun smut. If you guys like it I will write more and if you don't I will end it with this. Any suggestions? I will gladly take your ideas and work them into oneshots if you like. I figure at least each of the Originals would like a hand in having a little fun in her head and then who knows who else would want to. Let me know what you think. Please click the button below and review, it helps me with writers block and to be more creative! Thanks! Nikki **


End file.
